


You Idiot

by unique_and_just_like_the_others



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unique_and_just_like_the_others/pseuds/unique_and_just_like_the_others





	You Idiot

“Hey Virge, have you seen my sketchbook? I have some ideas for new Patton merch.” Roman asks, searching through his desk. Virgil, lounging on one of the bean bag chairs he keeps in Ro’s room, pointed toward his bed.

‘Remember, you were sketching up that new Logan pin, but then you had to start writing the script for the next video?”

“Thank you! You’re the best! Don’t know what I’d do without a friend like you!” Roman grinned.

“Really?” Roman thought Virgil would be enthused to be called a friend, but Virgil did not seem happy. He seemed a little annoyed really.

“What?”

“‘A friend like me’? We’re not just friends, and you know it. I’ve seen enough of your Prince Charming fantasies to know what romance is to you.

“I’ve tried so hard to ignore it, but I have actual feelings for you. Being Anxiety has taught me a lot of things, one of the most useful being analyzing someone’s every move, and your every move says that we aren’t just friends. I see the way you look at me. Why do you keep pretending we are?” Roman's not sure he's ever seen Virgil this emotional. Virgil is always sorta angry in that edgy teen way, but he's really heated, he's actually allowing himself to show the emotion he hides so often.

_How can he be mad at me? I didn't do anything._

“You haven’t exactly been making any moves yourself. I haven’t been acting on anything, you’re right, and guess what, it hasn’t been exactly easy for me either. Do you think I like pretending I’m not head-over-heels for you? I haven’t been making a move because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I’ve been trying to make things as safe for you as possible.”

“How do you think I figured it out? You’re too flirtatious for it to be you flirting, but your efforts to make me more comfortable. You’re so arrogant and self-absorbed, you rarely get out of your own head, but you noticed I never sat down in your room, and you gave me bean-bag chairs. I told Patton I didn’t like the nicknames and you stopped calling me them. You got out of your head for me. Now, get out of your head enough to realize that I love you, you idiot.”

“Can I kiss-” Virgil grabbed him by his sash, pulling his lips down to his.


End file.
